


His Majesty's Wish

by Invisible_Sarah



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Children, Christmas Fluff, Divorce, F/M, Fluff, Mistletoe, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invisible_Sarah/pseuds/Invisible_Sarah
Summary: Draco Malfoy is a nanny. Hermione Granger is divorced. Hugo watches way too much historical dramas. Classical mistletoe. Oneshot.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 74





	His Majesty's Wish

Draco Malfoy despite being incredibly rich and not in need of working, found his calling by taking care of young children. He was in the middle of his potions mastery when one weekend he was asked to watch over his cousin Teddy by his no longer estranged aunt. It took about twenty minutes for the little boy to worm his way into his heart and another, ten to decide a trip to the ice cream parlor was necessary. Draco Malfoy was indeed a nanny. 

After Hermione and Ron’s first child together, they determined that they were most definitely better off as friends. It didn’t end with screaming or cheating but after a tiring night and too much wine and honesty. They cried in each other’s arms with relief and sorrow for their failed marriage. However, they each agreed their son Hugo’s needs would always come first and planned out how to coparent efficiently. 

Although the first year apart was bumpy Hugo was thrilled with two birthday and Christmases and the endless gifts and attention. When Hugo reached the rip old age of four and a half Hermione decided she would need a nanny to watch Hugo while she worked full time. She put an ad in the paper for a nanny, and Draco Malfoy hand delivered his resume in a formal suit along with references from both Teddy and Andromeda. She was skeptical at first but after tea with Mrs. Tonks she agreed to give Malfoy a trial period, not like she had any other applicants.

When she met with him, she told him that he received the job and what the expectations were, what Hugo was like, and activities she would like him to partake in. He talked her down significantly with his wage, he explained his goal was happiness not to make money. Hermione who was accustom to two incomes and now down to one was too grateful to argue with him.

When Draco met Hugo for the first time the young boy screamed, “what is your name tyrant!” 

Flabbergasted Hermione quickly tried to explain that she watches a lot of historical muggle television shows but stopped talking when Draco signaled her to be silent. 

Although Draco was taken aback, he swiftly responded while taking a knee, “my name is unimportant fiend! But I swear my wand to your cause!” 

“Come knave we have dragons to feed and borders to protect,” the young boy asserted. He walked across the small room took the older man’s hand and led him away. 

Hugo adored Draco and vice versa. They went to the museums to look at England’s finest Kings and Queens. Draco was dubbed a knight about two months later. They had ice cream dates and spent hours at the park playing make believe. Occasionally Draco took Hugo to the manor to run up and down the halls playing King and servant. 

It didn’t take long for a routine to develop nor did it take long for Draco to figure out where Hermione needed the most amount of help. Draco would make dinner most nights which entailed meals from his house elves, this didn’t help Hugo’s ego when they called him “little master.” Each night when it was time for Draco to go home Hugo would cry out, “you are exiled for crimes against the kingdom, I will forgive you at dawn!” 

The first time she heard it her eyes went round, and her mouth was a perfect little “o”.

However, every night Draco would respond, “oh, cruel King, you are indeed the fine ruler of this land!” 

Draco became a steadfast role in the household, and it wasn’t long before he started staying long after Hugo fell asleep talking to Hermione after her long days. He would poor the wine and she would put on some channel for background noise and some nights the time would slip through their fingers. Sometimes she’d lay her head in his lap and he’d get to run his fingers through her beautiful mane. Sometimes he would fall asleep on her couch and she got to put a blanket over him while he muttered her name in his sleep. 

It was hard to determine who caught feelings first, Draco fell in love when he watched her transform from her work persona to a mother and friend. Draco’s favorite part was when she twisted her hair out of the bun and let it slowly expand around her face and down her back which her son liked to bury his hands in. However, Hermione caught feelings when she realized how much Draco loved and adored her son. She caught them dancing around the kitchen one night in absolute bliss and when his eyes glanced up to hers and he smiled she couldn’t remember how to breath. Once she chose to recognize those feelings she blushed every time he came in the room and for a while had to avoided eye contact with the handsome nanny. 

Every weeknight they sat in perfect sexual tension while they talked of Hogwarts, work, Hugo, anything but the feelings building between them. 

It took till Hugo was six and Ron having admitted to finding a serious girlfriend before Hermione even dared to think about seeing Draco outside of nannying. 

The first time she tried to ask him out he assumed that she had Hugo for the weekend and offered her his services. It just so happened that it was a work Christmas party which was awkward to explain to Ron why Hugo absolutely needed to attend with her seeing as he was already planning on attending.

However, she pulled it off and her “date” was now a babysitting gig. 

When Draco arrived, he was dressed impeccably in his fine form fitting robes. The little boy insisted that he had to match with Draco which made the three appear even more like a couple, which didn’t escape either of the two adults. Red stained their cheeks as they tried to avoid the topic. Hermione was dressed in Gryffindor Red dress that took the air from Draco’s lungs with a pair of tall heels that brought her height up to his shoulders. 

Upon their arrival Hugo swiftly became bored.

“Royal Balls are such a bore, aren’t they my king,” Draco drawled to the little boy with his signature smirk. 

Hugo tried to mimic Draco’s leer and replied, “tis so, such a bore.”

After a couple hours they agreed to leave early to get Hugo to bed but Hugo insisted on going to the bathroom first. After about twenty-five minutes she found Draco at the end of the hallway facing away from her.

She soon found out why he was standing there alone, he was trapped under a charmed mistletoe. 

“Where are those Slytherin senses?” she grinned.

He turned around exasperated.

“We ran into Ron and he said that he was going to take Hugo early this Christmas and give you a bit of a break, when I came to find you, I got stuck,” he gestured upward annoyed.

“Maybe I should leave you here,” she played taking a step backwards. 

“Hermione please,” he begged. “I’ve been stuck here for ten minutes and you’re the only person who’s come by.”

Her stomach fluttered at the thought of his lips on hers.

“Just a quick kiss on the cheek, please,” her stomach dropped at the disappointment but stepped forward anyway. 

He reached up to tilt her head by her chin and planted his lips on her cheek. 

When they tried to step away from each other it was apparent that a real kiss was the only way to defeat the charm. Besides just destroying the small plant and simple charm that is, not that either of them even for a second considered that. 

Her heart began to flutter again only to be stilled by the distressed look on his face.

“I’m sorry I’m not the person you want to kiss,” she said icily. 

“No that’s not it,” he said distressed. “I want to kiss you.”

Upon realizing the information his traitorous mouth released he turned beet red. 

“What is it then,” she began, “Is it my blood status because I’ll have you kno-“

He smacked a hand over her mouth.

“I wanted to kiss you after a romantic date on your doorstep. I wanted to kiss you while sitting on your couch after you told me about your day. I wanted to kiss you any way other than this, I had a plan.” 

He looked up at the ceiling, past her, at the floor, anywhere other than her.

“I wanted to kiss you too,” she blushed while her heart hammered. 

His silver eyes slid to hers.

“I was trying to ask you out to this function the other night, but you must have misunderstood,” she trailed off.

“I’m so stupid,” he said cupping her face and lowering his mouth to hers quicker than taking a breath. 

She tasted like chocolate strawberries and he tasted like champagne but they each felt fireworks when their mouths collided. He allowed his other hand to pull her neck closer to him, while she pulled him closer by his robes. Both their hearts tried to escape their chests from beating so hard and they stood in the hall well after the charm ended to make out like teenagers.

They didn’t pull apart until Hugo yelled from down the hallway, “the King has arranged it, you shall marry the Queen Mother!”

The two lovers at least had the respect to look guilty as Ron stood down the hall grinning with his girlfriend amused by his side. 

“That’s it no more television for him,” Hermione muttered embarrassed.

“It’s a little early for that my liege,” Draco called back to him grinning like a cat that caught the canary.

“The King demands it!” Hugo yelled again.

“Let’s overthrow the King together, shall we?” Draco said twinning his fingers with hers, already leading her down the hall to verbally swordplay with her son. 

“His Majesty’s wish is my command,” she simply grinned herself.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for every comment, kudos, and anyone who has read any and all of my stories. I appreciate all of you. :)


End file.
